Prior art pressure responsive switches used for fluid level detection in appliances have generally been adjusted through a rotary cam actuator or a push button control to adjust or set a fluid level. One prior art device utilizes, in one embodiment, a slider bar which must be pushed inwardly to first reset the pressure switch and thereafter may be moved laterally by means of a pair of slotted holes in the slider bar which allow movement of the slider bar relative to a pair of headed studs secured to the mounting bracketry.
Another prior art device which utilizes a slider arrangement includes a metal plate which is operable for sliding movement with respect to a stationary flange portion of the mounting bracket. The stationary flange includes an elongated slot with the slider juxtaposed thereto and movable in a plane parallel to the stationary flange and the slot by means of a pair of rivets which extend through the slot and into a second plate whereby the stationary flange is captured between the slider and the second plate. A pair of rollers are captured between the two plates within the slot and enhance movement of the slider. The slider plate further includes a cam surface for engaging with an adjustment portion of the switch.